


Julie meets the Golden Trio

by Guest3963



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Julie is 17 for a reason, Julie is a witch, M/M, Sadly, and that reason is she needs to be of age so she can do magic, carlos is a squib, change in the ghost 'physics'?, changed tags CUZ WE'VE GOT LAST NAMES PEOPLE, didn't change em till now cuz i may or may not have forgotten 👉👈, golden trio in LA, harmione fluff, hermione and ron never dated, i honestly have no idea wut im doin so sry if this sucks .-., juke fluff, julie and her phantoms meet golden trio, julie and hermione friendship, so joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest3963/pseuds/Guest3963
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron move to LA after the Battle of Hogwarts to get away. They move into the house across from Julie's, and when Julie comes to welcome them to the neighbourhood, the boys tag along. When Hermione can see them, she and Julie talk...
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, but this is my first fic and I really don't know where I'm going with this but we'll see what happens!
> 
> This first chapter is just explaining how the Golden Trio ended up in L.A.

Hermione's POV

"Hurry up guys! Honestly, I told you to pack weeks ago but of course you wait until the last minute!" 

I was at the Burrow, it was 7 pm at night, and of course, I was waiting for the boys. They honest to goodness can't do anything for themselves. After the Battle of Hogwarts, we got way too much unwanted attention. I just wanted to live my life as a normal witch, I never wanted to be extraordinarily famous (whole 'brightest witch of her age' aside). So one day, I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to get a quick butterbeer, and I was bombarded with paparazzi. Harry has to use Polyjuice potion just to go buy more broom supplies. I got so sick of it, one day a bit after Harry’s 18th birthday, I marched up to Ron and Harry and said, "THAT IS IT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING FOLLOWED EVERYWHERE!"

Of course, knowing the boys, they just sat there, slightly scared of me. It makes me think back to first year, right after I petrified Neville when Ron told me I was 'brilliant but scary'. Ha. Good times. Then, surprisingly, Ron came up with a decent idea.

"Well, then we can leave."

After the words left his mouth, I started thinking of a plan I came up with a few weeks away. Apparently, I was quiet for a little too long...  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" Of course, Harry was always thinking of me. "You have your thinking face on.... Wait a second! You're probably already cooking up some crazy plan!"  
Ah, Harry always knows what's going on in my head. Well, almost always.

"Yes!" I practically screamed, " I mean- yes. Let's move. I heard that in L.A, America, they're opening a wizard's hospital like St. Mongo's. I'm sure that I could get a job there, 'brightest witch of my age' and all. Harry, you're basically loaded for life or you could work as an auror for MACUSA, and Ron, you could probably try out for the U.S's quidditch team in L.A and apparate out whenever you have practice or whatever. I already have the paperwork to apply and there's this house for rent that we could pay for in a muggle neighbourhood in L.A that I've been looking at already-" I was talking at lightning speed then suddenly Harry cut me off.

"Hermione? Paperwork? House? Huh- what- have you-"

"She obviously has already been looking into this even before I came up with this. Knowing Hermione she probably already contacted the current house owner!” Ron said. I nodded sheepishly at his comment. These two boys knew me too well. 

After that conversation, it was settled, we were moving to L.A. Which brings us back to the present. I told the boys weeks ago that we were going today, and yet Ron was still grabbing last minute things. 

“I’m coming, Hermione!” Ron yelled at me, running down the stairs with his broom, “ Ok I’ve got my broom, my trunk with the undetectable extension on it - thanks for that Hermione, my wand, and Pig. I think that’s it.”

“Yes it is Ronald. Plus you can always apparate back if you forgot anything.” Mrs. Weasley told her son.

“ Come on Ron, Hermione’s been waiting for almost 20 minutes for us. Let's say goodbye to everyone, and go,” Harry stated.

Oh, Harry’s so sweet. I’ve had a crush on him for forever and I have no idea what to do with it. It’s not like I can tell him… He had that thing for Cho for so long, then Ginny. I always supported Ginny and Harry, but they didn’t work. After the war they talked and figured out that they’re better off as friends. Thank god they ended on good terms, or else that would’ve made Sunday dinners at the Burrow incredibly weird. Oh well, now I’m just stuck crushing on him and him not thinking of me as anything more than a sister, it’s been the same ever since third year… Oh well. 

Everyone was at the Burrow to see us off. Well by everyone I mean all the Weasleys, Neville and his grandma, Hagrid, and Luna and Mr. Lovegood. McGonagall couldn’t get away from Hogwarts without arousing suspicion. We only had our most trusted friends come, we couldn’t the news leak to the press as to where we're going - or that we are leaving in the first place. We worked it out, in a week Kingsley will make an announcement to the press that the Chosen One and his friends have left Britain for good. 

We made our goodbyes quick so that there weren’t too many tears. Of course Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, even though we can always send an owl, and I think Mr. Weasley is trying to convince her to get an iPhone (I got one for each of us and have been giving Ron ‘Muggle lessons’). We apparated to an empty field near the Hollywood sign. Of course, I took my phone out to take a picture.

“Why are you taking a picture? We’ve seen much cooler things than that,” Ron said, already dragging his trunk toward the car waiting for them.  
“For heaven's sake Ronald, use wingardium leviosa. And it’s still cool, it’s the Hollywood sign!” I replied. Honestly, when will Ron ever use his common sense. You’re a WIZARD, use your wand. He muttered the charm and we all walked to the car. 

“Ok, can you two please not fight?” Harry called back from the front seat, “On second thought, Ron you come up here to the front, I don’t think I could handle you two bickering for half an hour.”  
“Why Ron? Why not me?” I asked.  
“Because… he’ll make a big fuss if he doesn’t get to sit up front and you do. Also is it so bad that I wanna sit in the back with you?” Harry replied, quietly saying the last part quietly, a bit flustered.

Ron got out of the car and swapped seats with Harry. I wanna sit in the back with you. What did that mean? Why did he get flustered? Oh my god Hermione, stop overthinking! He probably just didn’t want to be in the back with Ron. The car started moving, and I quickly thanked the driver for coming for us. I had almost forgotten to be polite. We decided that we’d take a car because I’m pretty sure that the Muggle neighbours would question how we got there if we just apparated into the house itself. 

5 minutes into the ride,, I realised my eyes were slowly closing. I hadn't realised how tired I’ve gotten, trying to set this all up. I barely slept last night. Harry realised almost immediately and patted his shoulder, signalling that I should lean on him. I was so tired I took his offer (if I wasn’t almost asleep I would’ve turned beet red),and leaned onto his shoulder. He combed his hands through my brushy brown hair, my eyes losing at his touch. I fell asleep not a second after that. 

…

I woke up when I heard someone calling my name.  
“Hermione, wake up. We’re here.” I jerked up, suddenly recalling what happened before I fell asleep and a slight blush creeped onto my cheeks. Good thing my bushy brown hair covered my face. It was about midday (thanks to time differences around the globe). We got out of the car and carried our luggage (yes, we carried it despite Ron’s protests, we’re in a muggle neighbourhood for god’s sake!) into the house. I looked around at the neighbourhood and surveyed our surroundings. It looked like a nice little street, like one of those picture perfect neighbourhoods from a movie. I heard music coming from the house across the street - the garage to be exact. It sounded pretty good. There were a couple of kids playing basketball a few houses down (Ron questioned what they were playing). No Death Eaters in sight. Call me paranoid but that’s just what happens to a war heroine. 

We entered the house and explored it. It was fully furnished, so we each chose our respective bedrooms and all of us went down for a nap. Apparently we were all exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's POV. The band has practice, and they realise that the house across the street had finally been sold. Reggie and Julie bake cupcakes for their new neighbours, Hermione and Julie meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second chapter! Hope you liked the first chapter and hope you like this one! Also everyone please stay safe from COVID! I also wanted to thank all nurses and doctors on the front lines!

Julie POV

“Reggie! Stop pestering Luke about ‘Home Is Where My Horse Is’! I promise one day we’ll practice it but today isn’t the day!” 

I just came down to the garage and the first thing I hear is Luke telling Reggie ‘NO!’. The boys were arguing about Reggie’s country obsession for the third time this past week. It's getting old really. 

“Julie!” Reggie shouts as soon as he hears my voice. He rushes up to me and gives me a hug. Ever since the Orpheum a month ago, the boys have been tangible all the time. They can be visible to my dad (that really excited Reggie) and Carlos (who’s still smug that he figured it out), and basically anyone else, when they want to (ya, that was a very interesting family meeting). Luke and Alex came to join the group hug, enveloping me in a human sandwich.  
“Ok, can all of you please get off me? You’re suffocating me!” I practically screamed.

My statement only made them squeeze me harder. “Aww, but Jules, we have to make up for all that time that I- I mean we- couldn’t hug you,” Luke said.  
We pulled out of the hug and I turned to Luke. “Jules?” I asked. He’d never called me that before.  
“Oh, yeah- uh, um- if that’s not ok I can stop…” he replied all flustered, blushing ever so slightly.  
“ No, nono,” I cut him off, seeing him blush made me blush, “It’s- it’s perfect.” I almost whispered. We stood there for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes.

“Ahem,” Alex said, snapping the both of us back to reality, “We should start band practice. Do you think we should go over ‘Bright’, for old times sake. And by old times sake I mean a few weeks, not 25 years.”

Reggie and I let out a little chuckle at Alex’s last statement. I set myself up behind the keyboard, Alex behind his drums, Luke got his electric blue guitar while Reggie got his bass. I played the first few notes and the boys came in on their que and I got up. At times like these, I remember why I play music. It’s not the money or the fame, it’s the music. The keys under my fingers, my voice being heard, the melody and harmonies surrounding me like an old friend, it feels so right. 

I feel pure joy as I look around me, seeing three of my best friends around me, helping me make music, music that the world deserves- that the world needs- to hear. Our voices, these instruments, the feeling we infuse each note, each word with comes together and creates, well, a perfect harmony. By the time my duet with Luke comes, I’ve surrendered and lost myself in the music. I turn to him, tipping my mic to him when it’s his que like it’s second nature. The song ends before long and before anyone can say anything, we hear some commotion from across the street.

“What’s that?” Reggie says.  
I walk over to the door of the studio, get up onto my tippy toes and look out the window. I see three people, a girl and two boys, in front of the house across the street. The girl has bushy brown hair, and is wearing jeans and a pink hoodie. Her hair is a bit messy, like she just woke up. She yawns and I realise that she probably did just wake up- she must’ve been sleeping in the car. She looks about my age, but I assume that she must be 18 as she’s living with her friends. One of the boys had messy jet black hair, and wore circular glasses. He had a scar across his forehead, it sort of looked like a lightning bolt. He wore a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a blue sports jacket. The other boy had bright red hair. He wore a pair of joggers and a red shirt that said something like “Chudley Cannons”. It must be some sort of sports team, though I’ve never heard of them.

I saw the girl dig keys out of her pocket and unlocked the doors. She looks nice, I found myself thinking. They walked into the house with their luggage.  
“Oh, those must be our new neighbours. I heard from my Dad that they were moving in today,” I told the boys.  
“Ooooh! We should make them some of my famous chocolate cupcakes! Plus it gives me an excuse to make them I’ve been wanting to ever since we found out we could eat after the Orpheum! I’ve been dying to! ”  
“Um, Reggie, pretty sure you already did that last bit,” Luke said. Everyone burst out laughing. And then I couldn’t stop laughing after that. Sometimes, when something sets me off laughing, I can’t stop for no reason at all.  
“Sure Reggie, we can make your cupcakes after practice then bring them to our new neighbours. You guys could even tag along, just don’t make yourselves visible. I don’t want someone on my street to see you and announce to the world that ‘The Phantoms’ are in town.” I say while hiccupping after I get over my laughing rant. 

…

“Dad! Reggie and I are gonna make cupcakes for our new neighbours!” I called out to my Dad.  
“Ok mija, that’s actually a great idea. Also tell Reggie that I got the promotion! He wanted to know,” My dad shouted back.  
"Oh, that's awesome Ray! I'll make sure you get one of the first cupcakes as a celebratory cupcake!" Reggie said (I guess he made himself visible because my dad heard).  
"Thanks Reggie!" Dad yelled back, marking the end of our conversation. 

Reggie and I made our way to the kitchen and got to work. Reggie remembered the recipe perfectly (which I was very surprised at. "Remembering baking recipes is like learning a new melody for a song." was what he said when I asked him about it. It was at that moment that I realised that baking was very important to him). While we were baking, I took the opportunity to ask him about himself and the band.  
"So, how did you all meet?" I asked him.  
"Well, in 7th grade, I started at a new school. It was in the middle of the year so I felt pretty nervous. In my English class, I found that the work they were working on was a little bit more complicated than what I was learning in my old school, and soon I was struggling. Alex was also struggling, so one day Ms. McGill told Luke, Alex and I that Luke would be tutoring us until we caught up, Luke being top of the class and all-" I cut him off, his statement making me drop the egg that I was cracking. Well, it did crack, just on the floor, not where it's supposed to be…  
" Luke was top of the class?" I asked. I never really pegged him as the type of kid that would be the smartest.  
"Yeah, he's a total bookworm, he said it helps him with song writing, but I think it's actually because he's a total nerd," Reggie said as he helped clean up the egg.  
"What else did Luke do when he was living? I mean all of you guys- what else did you guys do?" I asked, before I could stop myself. I felt a light blush creep up my cheeks and I looked to my toes. Reggie gave me a knowing look, smirked and started talking again.

"Well, after Luke started tutoring us, we found out more about each other. We were basically inseparable after that. Alex likes drawing and art, but his parents made him play sports. After he came out to his parents, we were never allowed at his house anymore, and they started acting either like he was invisible or they were invading his privacy and keeping a very close eye on him. He ran away a month before we died and lived in the garage. Luke always liked reading and school. You would think that he would've played sports, he did, he was on the football team, but he didn't like it as much as he enjoyed making music or reading. His parents wanted him to lean into his love for reading rather than this burning passion for music, but he wouldn’t listen to them. I think that you already know what happened next in that book. I, well I loved baking and cooking and just being in the kitchen. I would bake treats for us all the time! I wanted to become a chef if Sunset Curve didn’t take off… (please don’t tell Luke I had a backup plan. I don’t want to have to face his wrath). My parents always fought though, one day I tried to stop Dad from hitting Mom and well… let’s just say I had to go to school wearing a hat for a week,” Reggie told me.

“Oh my god Reggie! I am so sorry! I had no idea all of you had it this bad, especially you!” I cried and pulled him into a tight hug, almost making him spill the batter he was mixing.

“Nah, it’s ok. That’s all in the past. Now we have you, our music, and now we have cupcakes! Help me scoop them into the baking pan,” Reggie said back to me.  
As we scooped the batter into the cupcake tins, it dawned on me why he loved hanging out with Dad. Dad is the father, the parent figure, the role model he never had. I’ll make sure to tell Dad all about this later, but right now, it’s cupcake time!

…

I walked across the street with a Tupperware of cupcakes in my hands. It took a while, but I finally convinced Reggie that I should be the one to carry the cupcakes to the house. It would be a bit hard to explain why there was a container floating in mid-air. The boys followed behind me, trailing after me like puppies (honestly they all have adorable puppy eyes- especially the one who seems to be allergic to sleeves, wrote amazing lyrics, had the cutest smile, and- FOCUS JULIE! God, but how am I not supposed to go off on a tangent on how cute Luke is when he is absolutely adorable?). 

I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. The door flung open and the girl that I saw before stood there. I could’ve sworn I saw a quill (who still uses quills?) floating in mid-air through the door for a second, it was probably just a trick of the light. 

“Hi, I’m Julie Molina! I live in the house across the street, I noticed that you moved in today and thought you might be hungry so I brought you and your friends some cupcakes!” I say in a rush as I handed her the Tupperware.

“Hi! I’m Hermione Granger,” she said in a British accent (I did not think that she was British), “Thank you for the cupcakes! Who are your friends?” she says, gesturing to the boys.  
I freeze. How can she see them? I told them not to make themselves visible. I look back to the boys, and a stunned expression is plastered on each of their faces, indicating that they didn’t make themselves visible.  
“You- you can- you can see them?” I manage to get out.  
“Of course I can, why wouldn’t I?” she asks, then her face pails as if she had come to a sudden realisation, “You seem a bit shook. You wanna come in for a second? There’s actually something I wanna ask you… about the neighbourhood.” She added the last bit of the sentence after a second.

I hesitate, then go in. I gesture subtly for the boys to follow (though if she could see them then she wouldn’t think I was crazy if I told them to follow).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just wanted to say last scene of JaTP (the one where Caleb possesses Nick) didn't happen. Caleb will be out for revenge, but it will be in a different way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Julie and the boys have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer than usual... I got a little carried away. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione’s POV

I woke up and looked around me, and for a split second I wondered where I was. The past day came back to me and I checked the time. I was only sleeping for about 3 hours. I’m sure that for the next few weeks my sleeping is going to be so off because of jet-lag. I start unpacking my things and changing some aspects of the room to more fit my liking. I added several bookshelves. I know that technically I could just leave all my stuff in my trunk but I like it better to see all my things. I also change all my furniture to white and light blue, like the sky with clouds. I organized my books by the topic, then within the topic I organized them alphabetically. I hadn't realised how many books I had on arithmancy until that specific section ended up taking up almost 2 entire shelves! Well, it was my favourite subject back at Hogwarts. 

I unpack for a while then go downstairs for something to eat. I realised that I had forgotten one minor thing in my plan… Food. I enchanted a quill to write down on a Post-it note a reminder to go get food. At that exact moment I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, and then I remembered the quill, and I let it drop with a flick of my wrist behind my back(I've been dabbling in wandless magic ever since I broke Harry's wand-which I still feel incredible bad about- and realised that we rely way too much on our wands).

In front of me were three boys and a girl. They all looked about my age. The girl was standing in front of all of them, and the boys lingered behind her as if they weren't supposed to be there. She was wearing a loose light purple crop top with a pair of high waisted jeans and black high tops. She looked friendly, with a huge smile on her face, and she was also carrying a plastic container that seemed to be full of food. One of the boys wore a sleeveless t-shirt and a blue sleeveless hoodie (it looks like he cut them off himself). The one who had jet black hair wore a red flannel, and the blonde wore a pink hoodie and a fanny pack. 

“Hi, I’m Julie Molina! I live in the house across the street, I noticed that you moved in today and thought you might be hungry so I brought you and your friends some cupcakes!” the girl said in a rush and she handed her the container of chocolate cupcakes.

“Hi! I’m Hermione Granger,” I reply, “Thank you for the cupcakes! Who are your friends?" I say, gesturing to the other boys behind her. She froze and stood there, shook. I looked to the boys, they all had the same shocked expression plastered on their faces.   
“You- you can- you can see them?” she said, only barely managing to get it out.  
“Of course I can, why wouldn’t I?” I ask. She looks like she’s seen a ghost...Wait a second. It was at that moment I realised that the boys looked at little… how do I put this… ghostly? The realisation hit me like a wrecking ball, I was shocked that I didn’t notice it before. The boys were ghosts. I’m pretty sure I turned a little pale at the realisation, saying “You seem a bit shook. You wanna come in for a second? There’s actually something I wanna ask you.” I then hastily add, “about the neighbourhood.” 

Julie followed me in, subtly gesturing for the boys to follow. The gears in my brain started turning. If they were ghosts, and she could see them, that would mean she would have to be a witch. I can’t believe it! Out of everyone in the world, anywhere in the world, I managed to pick the house across from another witch! I wonder if she knows… I think as we walk to the living room. I sat down on a couch, she on the couch across from it. The boys awkwardly sat down too. I realised how the one who was seemingly allergic to sleeves sat closer to Julie, the one with the fanny pack sat on Julie’s other side, and the last one sat next to him, leaning slightly back, as if to be hiding behind the blonde.

“Would you like anything? Tea? Wait… on second thought, scrap that, we actually have no food at the moment… apparently the only thing I forgot about! So thanks for the cupcakes, they’ll literally be a lifesaver!” I say this as an icebreaker, I think that they’re all a bit uncomfortable.  
“No, I’m fine,” Julie says.  
Everyone just sits there in awkward silence for a beat.  
“Ok, can we just address the elephant in the room?” the blonde says. I look directly at him. His jaw drops and his fingers start nervously tapping on his thighs.  
“Alex… breath. In and out. In and out,” the flannel boy whispers. I figured Alex must have anxiety or something.  
“Thanks Reg,” he mutters back.

“I agree with, what was it, Alex?” I say, looking at him questioningly. He nods, and I continue, “Look I’m a witch. If you can see ghosts Julie, that must mean you are one too!”  
“What?!?” Julie exclaims, practically shouting. Well, I guess that answers my question. “I can’t be a witch! Witches don’t exist! That’s impossible! Plus, witches all have warts and green, and last time I checked, I still have a normal skin tone!”  
I looked at her, aghast. “It is very much possible that you are a witch! I’m a witch and as you can see, I don’t have green skin and I don’t have warts! Here, I’ll prove it to you!” I say, offended. I pull my wand out of my pocket. “Accio cupcakes!” I say, and the plastic container comes flying towards me.

She looks at me in disbelief...she must’ve thought it was a trick of the light or something.  
“Still don’t believe me?” I say, still all defensive. I cast a Patronus charm (thinking of Harry, of course). “This is my Patronus. My spirit animal, if you will.”  
The otter flies around me, then goes and flies around Julie.  
“Ok, ok, so you’re a witch. I believe you. I just don’t know if I’m one,” she says, obviously still in a bit of disbelief.

“Let me ask you this: Have you ever made anything happen? Something unexplainable, maybe when you were really angry or sad. When I was little, vases broke when I was very angry. My best friend, Harry, once made his aunt blow up like a balloon when she bashed his dead parents when he was twelve. He also once made the glass to a snake’s cage in an exhibit disappear when his cousin pushed him aside.” I explain at lightning speed.

“Well… I guess so. I remember when my mom d- di,” Julie paused, and the sleeveless boy put his arm around her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. He looked at her, and she at him. They look at each other how I look at Harry…  
“It’s ok,” I say, unsure what else to say.  
“When I found out, I ran. I was so angry…so sad... I just ran out of the house, down the street...next thing I knew, I was five blocks away from my house. It took me half an hour to find my way back home.”

“So when we thought Julie was a witch, we weren't wrong?” Flannel mutters under his breath.  
“So you must be a muggleborn,” I concur.  
“A what now?” She questions, confused as hell.  
“A muggleborn,” I repeat, “That means you have no magical parents - muggles - but you yourself are magical. I’m one too. Also, I’m not sure I got your names…” I gesture to the ghosts.  
“I’m Luke,” Sleeveless says.  
“Reggie,” the one in the flannel says with a smile.  
“Alex.” I already knew his name but, whatever.   
“Pleasure,” I respond.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. I glance at the stairway and see Harry, his hair messy as always. My face lights up at the sight of him. He comes into the living room, and glances around the room, registering that we had guests.

“Hermione?” he questions.  
“Harry, this is Julie Molina, she lives in the house across the street. The one that the great music was coming from,” I explained to him.  
Luke’s eyes went wide with my compliment, “You heard us?” he asks.  
“Yea, that was a really good song you guys were playing! Was it coming from a radio or-” Harry says.  
“That was our band,” Luke explains, “People can see us when we play with Julie.”

My head whipped around at his statement. “What? But… Muggles shouldn’t be able to see ghosts… Ghosts shouldn’t be tangible either…” I say, gesturing to Luke's arm around Julie.   
Luke and Julie both glance at his arm around her and he pulls it away, as if he just realised he had kept it there for the past few minutes. Oh, I realise, they must have an undefined relationship. I guess that would make sense. I mean, he is a ghost… That would be weird. 

"Let me explain," Alex started, "So, in 1995 Luke, Reggie, and I, were supposed to play the Orpheum with our bandmate Bobby. After soundcheck, us three went to get street dogs while Bobby stayed at the Orpheum, saying he was a 'vegetarian' to flirt with this girl Rose. I remember that Reggie and Luke flirted with her too, Reggie giving her a band t-shirt saying, and I quote, 'size beautiful'. Anyway-"  
"Wait a tick…Her name was Rose? And you gave her a t-shirt?" Julie said, confused.   
"Umm… Why is that important?" I ask.  
“Just answer the question Alex. Please.” She had a pleading look in her eyes, a desperate look.

“Ya um… she was wiping tables down… she was wearing a black jacket-vest thing. Sort of like the one you wore when we played Eat and Beats, Julie. Come to think of it, she kinda looked like you…” Alex told her, then his face lit up with a realisation. He jumped up onto his feet and shouted, “OH MY GOD! ROSE WAS JULIE’S MOM!”  
“My mom’s name was Rose. I found a Sunset Curve t-shirt in my mom’s trunk…” Julie exclaimed, the face I make when I’m thinking of something appears on her face. 

“Oh my god,” Reggie breathed, “I flirted with Julie’s mom! That is so wrong!”  
“If I recall correctly, you weren’t the only one…”Alex said, giving Luke a look.  
Luke had a dumbfounded look on his face and looked like he wanted to disappear. I knew that as a ghost, he probably could, but I’m glad he didn’t.

“Ok, as much as I appreciate this trip down memory lane, can we please get back to how you’re tangible?” I say, a bit uncomfortable. I wondered how it would feel if I had met Harry’s dad, flirted with him, died, came back as a ghost and fell in love with Harry? Ok, that would just feel absolutely wrong.

“Yeah so” Alex said but Reggie cut him off. Luke was still speechless.  
“These street dogs killed us with food poisoning, we flew out of the ambulance to a dark room where Alex cried for about an hour. Well, it felt like an hour. Next thing we know, Julie plays our CD, we drop - literally - back into existence. Julie is the only one who could see us at the time. We found out that people could hear us play, and when we played with Julie they could see us. One day we found out that we had unfinished business from Alex’s ghost friend Willie and we also found out that Bobby changed his name to Trevor Wilson and stole all of Luke’s songs. We wanted to get back at him so we went to this Hollywood Ghost club that Willie brought us to. This guy Caleb could make us visible - any ghost visible - to lifers (that’s what we call alive people).” Reggie took a breath. It seemed like Luke came back down to earth so he continued instead of Reggie.

“Ya so what happened was that Caleb asked us to join his house band and we said no ‘cause we have this absolutely rad thing with Julie. He felt threatened by us so he stamped us, which gave us jolts that drained our energy until it went out like a light. Then we’d be no more. But Willie told us that there was another option, to finish our unfinished business. We thought it was to play the Orpheum, so we got the gig through ghosts tactics, played but didn’t cross over as, surprise surprise, it wasn’t our unfinished business. So we went home - the studio. Julie found us, and she was so- well- we just-” He choked at the end, obviously troubled at the memory.

“I found them in the studio, the jolts still getting worse. I begged them to save themselves, they said it would be like hell. I jumped into Luke’s arm and hugged him. I then realised that I was hugging him. He started glowing, the other boys joined in the hug, they started glowing, and the stamps disappeared. Like gone, poof! Ever since then they’ve been tangible to me and could make themselves visible to whoever they wanted when they focused… It’s kinda freakin me out,” Julie says, exhaling.

Harry and I processed all of this information.  
“Hermione…” Harry said (my heart may or may not have fluttered at how he said my name), “Remember how the ghosts at Hogwarts were bound to Hogwarts?”  
“Hog-what?” Julie asks in confusion.

“Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It’s where Harry, Ron (our other friend who is somehow still asleep), and I met and studied since we were eleven. It’s in England and it’s one of the most magical places in the world, literally. And to answer your question Harry, yeah, they were bound to Hogwarts. You don’t think that…” I started.  
“Why they’re tangible to Julie and Julie alone is because..” he continues.  
“They’re bound to her! Oh my gosh Harry! That’s genius!” I squeal, finishing our thought. He shoots me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. 

“Um...care to explain to the rest of the class?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's dad, Hermione, Julie and Carlos have a long and confusing talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I also wanted to say I might not be posting daily as I do have school.

Julie’s POV

As I lay there in my bed, I replayed the events of the past day in my head. In the past few hours, my life has been turned upside down. I have learned that witches and wizards are real, but not only that - I’m meant to actually be a witch. My life has turned into a supernatural fantasy movie. Ghosts, witches, what's next? Werewolves? 

At least I got an answer as to why I can see the boys. And why they’re tangible - apparently they are tied to me in unexplainable ways. Hermione said that she would come over tomorrow to talk some more… and to help explain all this to my dad. He was crushed when he thought I didn’t trust him enough to tell him about the boys, I have to tell him about this.

Oh well, all I want to do is curl up and go to sleep. I got out of bed to change into my pj's. I decide to have a shower. For some reason, washing my hair makes me relax. It mightn't be the best idea to wash my hair before bed but I can always blow dry it.

I walk back into my room in my mismatched pajamas, twisting my hair in my towel. I jump a little when I see Luke sitting on my bed.  
“Luke! Boundaries!” I whisper, not wanting to wake my dad or brother. I closed my door and sat down next to him.  
“I know, I’m sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Jules. Finding out you’re a witch is pretty huge,” he said and put his arm around me, pulling me into a side-hug. My face softened and I smiled. He smiled back with a smile that I like to think he only makes when he looks at me. I lean into his arm and sigh. This feels nice. It’s relaxing just to sit here in Luke’s arms. I don’t know how long we sat there, but I don’t particularly care. I yawned and we snapped back into reality.

“You should probably get to bed, it’s been a long day,” Luke says, standing up to go. Not thinking about what I was doing, I grabbed his arm. “Stay?” I ask, then I hastily add, “Just until I fall asleep.”  
He looks a bit flustered and replies with, “Y-yeah, of course.” I crawl under my favourite blanket and gesture to come sit on the edge of my bed. He took the offer and held my hand. The last thing I remember was his smile, then my eyes drooped closed.

…

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran down the stairs, book still in hand. “I’ll get it!” I heard from my dad. I knew it was Hermione, she said she’d be coming around this time. I was just trying to do my calculus work, but it got too complicated, so I gave up and started reading a book. 

“Hi, I’m Hermione, I moved into the house across the street yesterday,” Hermione was saying to my dad.  
“Hi Hermione! Good to see you again,”I said, “Sorry Papi, I invited her over when I went to her house yesterday. Hope you don’t mind.”  
“It’s ok miha. Come in, come in,” Papi said. We all walked into the living room, and, conveniently, this was the precise moment that Reggie decided to poof in.

“Hey Julie, hi Hermione! I didn’t know you were here yet!” Reggie said like a happy puppy. Ok, seriously Julie, you need to stop comparing these guys to puppies.  
“Hi Reggie!” Hermione said absentmindedly.  
“Wait a second, Reggie’s here?!?! And Hermione can see him?!?” my dad said, confused.

“God, you look like you’ve been hit with a confundus charm,” Hermione muttered under her breath. I wonder what that is.  
“Actually, Papi, there’s something that I need to talk to you about… You might want to sit down,” I gesture to the couch. He looks at me with a puzzled look on his face, I just point to the couch. “Papi, you might believe me, you might not, but… I’m a witch.” 

My dad looks at me, his face of confusion is replaced with something that I can’t quite figure out.  
He let out a little chuckle and said, “Well, I’ve had this conversation play out millions of ways in my mind, but I never imagined that it would start like this.”  
“I know you don’t belie- wait a second… What?” I ask in puzzlement.  
“Let me guess, Hermione, you’re a witch too! And judging from the british accent, I bet it’s safe to say you went to Hogwarts right?” My dad continues.

I saw Hermione’s face scowl, she was obviously thinking. “Mr. Molina, obviously you’re not a wizard, so how exactly do you know what Hogwarts is? Or that it merely exists?” Hermione says.  
“I’ll explain in a second, but I think that Carlos has to hear this conversation too. Reggie, could you get him from his room?” Omg, I forgot Reggie was even there for a second. He poofed out and a second later, I heard footsteps down the stairs. 

“Dad? Reggie said you wanted me. He also said to tell Julie that he’d be in the garage. Who’s this?” He says in a rush, ending by pointing to Hermione, “Is she a new ghost friend?” He joked.  
“Close,” I said calmly, “She’s only a witch.” I added in a shrug at the end for effect.  
“What? Pssssht, that’s impossible. Ghosts are one thing, but witches are most definitely not real.” My brother said in disbelief.

I heard a ‘Wingardium Leviosa’. I looked to Hermione and saw her pointing her wand to my book and it slipped out of my hand into the air.  
“That proves nothing! That would have easily been done with invisible wires,” he says, still not believing.  
“OK then, little man, explain this,” she says, and in an instant she morphs into an otter, climbs onto the ground, lets Carlos touch her, and morphs back. “I’m an animagus. That means I can morph into my spirit animal.” I looked at her in disbelief, I have to admit, that’s pretty cool.

My brother finally gave in and sat down. I turn back to my dad and ask him how did he know that I was a witch, and how did he know about Hogwarts.  
“Well I’m just going to tell you straight-up. Kids, your mom was a witch. And let he tell you, she was a pretty good one at that.”  
I just stared at him, disbelief and puzzlement written across my face.  
“No, no, no, that’s impossible. That doesn’t make sense,” my brother says.

“I’ll start from the very beginning. Your Mom was Peurto Rican, but when she was very young, her parents, her and her sister moved to England. That was because her parents wanted to send her sister and her to Hogwarts, they were a Wizarding family. In 1994, a dark wizard called Voldemort rose,” My dad paused, as Hermione had choked on air, “You ok?” he asked.

“Yep, I just- I’ve heard that name way too many times in the past 8 years,” she says. I look at her questioningly, “I'll explain later. Please, continue.”  
“Your mother was in her final year of Hogwarts, her sister in her fifth, but they both dropped out for security reasons. Her parents joined the Order of the Phoenix, a society formed to stop Voldemort.” I watched Hermione, her face looked like it was stuck with a permanently shocked expression on her face. 

“One day, they were attacked. Your mom, Tia and they’re parents were alive but they decided it went too far. So they all moved to America and got witness protection. Your mother would use her magic, but only for minor things and only in secret. When both of you were born, she knew that both of you would be magical. But she didn’t want to tell you until Julie turned eleven, so that you’d understand better. But, by this time, she had heard from some of her old contacts that there had been 2 incidents concerning Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. Your mom said that he was destined to defeat the so-called ‘Dark Lord’, but he had been but in serious danger in ways connected to Voldemort. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he rose again. Her parents would still have been pretty big targets so she didn’t tell you, she wouldn’t until it was all over. But then she- well, she d-d-died. I didn’t know how to tell you, and since I still have no idea what happened to Voldemort, I don’t know if I should even be telling you this.” My dad finished. My brain was turning, and I’m pretty sure that now I have a headache.

“So let me get this straight… Rose was a witch?” I heard Hermione ask, “And she knew about Voldemort? And she was a target?” My dad simply nodded my head in reply. “Well sir, if it makes you feel any better, Voldemort has been… well… taken care of.”  
“What does that mean?” I asked.  
“Well, I guess that it’s my turn to tell a story… but I don’t think that Carlos should hear this…” she told me.

“Carlos, go to the garage and hang out with the boys. Now.” My dad says. I’ve never heard him stern.  
“But-” Carlos started.  
“NOW!” my dad practically shouted. He got up and ran out of the door.

“He could be listening through the door,” I say.  
“That won’t be a problem,” Hemione says, and she chants ‘Muffliato’.  
“To start this story, I’ll have to go back 8 years…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tells the story that we all know and love, and Tia is here too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been having some writer's block and I've had a few mental breakdowns. This is sort of a filler. I'm having exams in school so next chapter might not be up for a few days. Sorry!

Hermione’s POV

“To start this story, I’ll have to go back 8 years…” I start. At this exact moment, someone takes the opportunity to walk in. She looks at me, she stares at my wand, and her eyes grow wide. I break the muffliato charm. She holds her hand out and a wand appears in her hand. Before I could register what was happening, she shouted expelliarmus and my wand went flying.   
“Who are you? What do you want?” she asks, wand pointing at me.

Julie steps in between me and the lady. “Tia it’s ok. This is my friend Hermione, Hermione Granger,” she says. Her aunt’s (when I was eight I took a Spanish extra curricular and I still remember some of it) eyes went eyes and she looked to the floor.  
“You’re the Hermione Granger?! As in smartest witch of her age, best friend of Harry Potter, that Hermione Granger?! I’m not even worthy to talk to you! I’m so so sorry,” she says in a rush.

“God honestly please no. I came here to get away from all that, please don’t act like your superior to me. I mean that spell you did to summon your wand? Amazing. I’ve never even seen it before,” I say in a rush.  
“Umm...Hermione? How does my aunt know who you are?” I hear Julie say.  
“That’s my story. The story that started with a boy losing a toad on a train and caused me to become, well… You know what, this would go better at my house, with Ron and Harry there too. Could we take this there?” I say. 

Everyone mumbles yes in agreement, or nods. We all get up and near the door. Suddenly, Julie stops. “Wait a second… Tia, if you are a witch why didn’t you make a comment about the ghosts? And why couldn’t Carlos see them?” she asks. I was asking myself the same question and looked at Julie’s aunt questioningly. She took a deep breath and said, “Well, I didn’t say anything because they and I were only in the house at the same time twice. The first time was that day at dinner. I ignored them because I knew that you could see them and you were still struggling with your mom, I didn’t want to add anything else onto your plate. The second time was when they were ‘haunting’ Carlos and I. I didn’t want to have to talk to him about the existence of ghosts and wizards just yet. And Carlos couldn’t see them because, sadly, he’s a Squib. Squibs are people who have magical parents but aren’t magical themselves.”

Julie just stayed silent (wow, that’s a bit of a tongue twister). We all moved forward, out the door down the street. Julie had to double back and tell the boys where we were going. Julie’s aunt started breathing a bit heavily (I’m guessing it’s because she’s realising she’s going to meet the Harry Potter). I reached the door, fished the keys out of my pocket, and everyone went in. 

“Harry, Ron!” I yelled up the stairs. I turned to the group behind me and addressed them, “I’ll go get them, go into the living room. Make yourselves at home.” I ran up the stairs and knocked on Harry’s door. I opened the door when I heard a muffled ‘come in’. I saw Harry trying to beat Ron at wizards chess. I stare at them for a moment, I couldn’t honestly remember the last time Ron dominated Harry at chess. Oh well, enough reminiscing. 

“Boys, come downstairs, Julie and her family are here. I need your help explaining what’s happened in the past 8 years. Julie’s aunt’s parents were a big deal in the first war, so be nice,” I say.  
“But Hermione-” Ron started, then I gave him my death glare. He shut up and they both followed me downstairs. Finally, they’ve learned not to question me. We made our way to the living room, where Julie, her Tia and father were waiting patiently. 

“Sorry for the wait,” I say, “This is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.” I gesture to the boys. Julie’s aunt’s eyes are wide and she looks gobsmacked. “This is Julie Molina, her father and aunt, (sorry I didn’t catch your names)” I whisper the last part to Julie’s dad and aunt.   
“I’m Ray Molina, this is my wife’s sister, Victoria Garcia,” Julie’s dad says.  
“Ms. Garcia is a witch, and her sister was too. So Julie’s a half-blood, not muggleborn,” I explain.   
And Ron, being an idiot, asks, “Was?”  
“She passed away a little over a year ago,” Mr. Molina said safely, sadness filling his eyes.  
“I’m so sorry, I- I know how you feel,” Harry says. To be fair, we all know how they feel. Professor Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Harry’s parents, Sirius. They’re all gone. It might’ve happened a while ago, but it still hurts. A tear forms in my eye and I wipe it away quickly. 

“Ok well… my - our- story,” I start. Harry, Ron and I sit each taking a seat.  
“So, 17 years ago, there was a prophecy saying that Harry would defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,” I say.  
“Hermione, use his name. Dumbledore always said ‘Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself',” Harry interrupts.  
“Voldemort. So Voldemort wanted to kill Harry. He believed that wizards should rule over muggles, and muggleborns shouldn’t be considered magical. Voldemort killed Harry’s parents and tried to kill him. But his mother died for him so she put a protective charm on him. Voldemort ended up- well, not dying but, disappearing,”

“Fast forward to when Harry was eleven. He was living with his aunt, uncle and cousin. They were horrible to him. He went to Hogwarts, and was sorted into Gryffindor, like myself and Ron. We first met on the train to Hogwarts and became friends on Halloween when a mountain troll attacked me and we knocked it out,” I was cut off.  
“Wait a second, you defeated a full grown mountain troll when you were eleven?” Julie’s aunt said.  
“Yes. At the end of the year we also went through a series of challenges to prevent Voldemort from getting to the Philosopher's Stone. In our second year of Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets opened…” I told them about what happened each year. Harry and Ron interrupted me a few times to add in some details. Julie’s eyes shimmered with tears. The Molina's were a very good audience, gasping in all the right places, sharing comforting looks with the three of us.

“... In what was supposed to be our seventh year, we went on the run. We were on a quest to stop Voldemort as he took over. There were warrants for our arrest, and we got into lots of trouble. We got scars that’ll never fade,” I tell them and I lift up my left sleeve. They gasped as they saw the word mudblood scrawled across my skin. “The final battle came. We lost so many people. Ron’s brother Fred. Professor Lupin and Tonks. Snape. Lavender Brown. Colin Creevey. The Fallen Fifty. They all died to end him,” I stopped, tears flowing from my eyes, “I- I’m so- so sor-ry. I didn’t mean to.”

Julie got up and came to sit next to me. She wrapped her hand around me and said, “It’s ok. It might’ve happened a year ago but I’m sure it still hurts like hell. Some days I just want to curl up into a ball and stay in my bed and cry. Sometimes I give in until someone comes to get me. But most of the time I get up and think about who is here right now. I have the boys, I have my Papi, I have my bestie Flynn, I have my Tia. It’s ok to cry, but don’t spend too much time grieving about the past that you miss the joys of the present.”

“Thank you,” I whisper. I’ve only known this girl for a day, but I can tell this is going to be a friendship for the ages. I hear a sniffle from across the room.   
“We should probably head home, we have to make sure the boys don’t get into to much trouble,” Mr. Molina says with a watery laugh.   
“Actually, why don’t you three come to band practice? It’ll be fun and you’ll actually get to hear us play properly,” Julie asks. 

Next thing I know, I’m walking across the street to get to Julie’s house with Ron and Harry by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie explains everything to Flynn because besties tell each other everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I hope this chapter is OK. I've been debating if I should start making the chapters longer... So next schapter might or might not be.

Julie’s POV

“So you’re a freaking witch?!?!” Flynn whisper-shouted to me.  
“Yes, and do NOT say it so loud! The wizarding world is a secret!” I tell her as I grab spinach salad from the cafeteria. They are serving hot dogs today, so thank god for a vegetarian option. I swore off hotdogs after what happened to the boys. Flynn, unlike me, is having a hotdog. I tried to reason with her but of course, Flynn being Flynn, put her foot down and said that there was no way in hell that she would be having spinach salad if there was another option. I just sighed and started to tell her about what had happened this past weekend. 

“Man, my dad drags me away from civilization for one family camping trip and I miss everything,” Flynn says in true Flynn fashion as we walk across the canteen. “S.S, bleachers or cafe?” she asks.  
“Definitely S.S today. Don’t want anyone overhearing,” I answer. S.S was short for Secret Spot. In freshman year, Flynn and I found this place in the middle of some trees behind the school, completely hidden from sight. It was still on school grounds so we were allowed to go there during lunch. We snuck out there whenever we needed to talk about something that was just for us.

We approached the S.S, and climbed through the brambles. We took our seats and I opened up my salad as Flynn pulled out her hotdog. We ate in silence for a moment, then Flynn broke the silence.   
“So what did I miss?”

I told her about every little detail; Hermione, my mom and Tia, the wizarding wars, Harry and Ron. “I’m going down to London to get my wand on Wednesday since I have free periods for the last two hours of school, so I can leave early. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Tia are giving me magic lessons soon after that,” I tell her excitedly.  
“Oh...ok,” Flynn replies, sounding down.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” I ask.  
“Oh, it’s nothing..”she brushes it off.

“Flynnigan…” I say warningly, using an obnoxious nickname I came up for her during 5th grade.  
“It’s just… It seems like you already have enough on your plate with school and the band and now magic lessons… we don’t hang out that much anymore…”she explains. I feel a pang of guilt. I hadn’t been spending time with Flynn...at all!

“OMG! I’m a horrible friend!” I screech.  
“No, no, no, It’s ok…”  
“You know what, come over today. I can introduce you to Hermione - she’s amazing by the way - and you can get to know the band better. Reggie’s been dying (no pun intended) to actually speak to you, and since term’s almost up for Christmas break we have legit no homework. Just call your mom and ask if you can spend the night tonight. You know what, call her right now,” I say all this at lightning speed, not even giving her a chance to answer. I grab her school bag and pull out her phone from the front pocket, where she always keeps it, and shove it into her hands, looking at her expectantly.

“Well, why not?” She unlocks her phone and calls up her mom. “Hey Mom? Yeah, I’m fine… I was just wondering if I could stay at Julie’s tonight. No, nothings wrong. Yes, I finished it up last night, after we came back from camping. I promise I’ll do the laundry tomorrow right after I get home. Really? Thank you so so so much! Love you, mwah!” She hangs up and looks to me. “Operation sleepover is a go! Now let’s get a move on, we’ll finish eating on the way to calc.”

…

"So Star Wars number one isn' t number one anymore?"  
"It's still number one, but they made 3 sequels… Like backstories,"   
"Oooh." 

Flynn and Reggie are in a full depth conversation about Star Wars. Hermione came over earlier and introduced herself. She and Flynn really hit it off. The boys had all said hi and we really just talked for like, an hour. It was interesting to learn about the boys. Apparently, Reggie was a total maths wiz when he went to school (although now for me, wiz had a whole different meaning). Alex was OK at school, but his anxiety really messed him up when a big test was coming up. talked for hours about… well everything. Hermione shared a bit about the war (Reggie cried a bit when Hermione showed them us her scars), the boys shared more about their life (apparently, Alex was an excellent baker, and Reggie was quite the artist), Flynn and I shared stories from our childhood. Yes, our stories were less interesting than those of a wizard war and ghosts from 1995, but eh… everyone was kind and listened.

Hermione did freak out a bit when I told her that Flynn knew of the existence of witches and wizards, but I explained to her that it was either that or I would lose a friend. I almost lost her when she found out about the boys, I would never forgive myself if I kept something this big from her. Plus she would know something was up… she’s known me since I was six years old. 

We were all just vibing for a while (after a bit Harry and Ron came to join us. Hermione’s face lit up when she saw Harry… everyone else sort of freaked out though. They poofed into existence out of thin air…almost like when the boys do it except there’s a sharp crack sound. Hermione said it was this thing called apparition, something she would eventually teach me).

My stomach suddenly growled. My dad and Carlos were out at a baseball game, then Papi was taking Carlos and his friends out to eat, either to cheer them up or as a celebration.   
“OK, I think it’s time for dinner. Pizza anyone?” I say, and I hear a chorus of yeses from all over the room. Reggie and Flynn are talking about Star Wars on the stairs to the loft; Hermione, Harry and I were chatting around the piano. I was joking that I could teach Hermione how to play piano in exchange for magic lessons. Ron, Luke and Alex got into a conversation about how electronic devices make no sense on the couch (Luke insists on calling it his couch, but it hasn’t been his couch in 25 years, so no way am I calling it that). 

We got 4 cheese pizzas, and there were no left overs as there were 5 teenage boys (“They honestly have no table manners, do they?” Hermione whispered to Flynn and I. We all burst out laughing and the boys gave us questioning looks). 

As the end of the day was nearing, I pulled Hermione aside for a minute.  
“Hey Hermione, I was wondering…” I start, but she cuts me off.  
“Yes, Flynn can come to London with us this weekend. But only if she’s allowed to by her parents. And if it doesn’t interfere with school, grades are very important.” She answers me.  
“Wait, how did you…” I trail off, not really finishing my sentence.  
“I can tell. I remember when I went off to Hogwarts some of my friends felt pretty left out. So in the summers I spent every possible waking moment with them… when I wasn’t with Harry and Ron. Eventually I did sort of grow apart from them, and I don’t want you being a witch to impact your friendships the way it did mine.”

I nodded solemnly, and we quickly joined the others. Later that night I told Flynn about London, and what Hermione had said. 

This weekend was gonna be one for the history books (At least I hope so).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Diagon Alley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in a while! Hopefully this is satisfactory.... Thank you for the comments and kudos and bookmarks!

Chapter 7 

Hermione’s POV

“Ugh, I think I’m gonna be sick!”

Julie stood bent over, hands clutching her stomach. We were in an alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. I held her arm as she breathed deeply. It was understandable, she had just side-along apparated for the very first time. Tia, as she insisted we called her, reassured her that it’d wear off, and it wouldn’t be that bad next time. Julie paled a bit at the mention of ‘next time’. It was only us three, Harry and Ron will be starting working at MACUSA today. Well they’re not up yet… Julie, Tia and I all got up at 3 a.m. to get here by midday in London time (stupid time differene!).

I pulled out a vile of polyjuice potion and chugged down a bit , making a face of disgust. I turned into Flynn (thank goddess for her. She is absolutely amazing). I didn’t want to be followed everywhere I went in Diagon Alley, and now I always have a batch prepared. I shake my arms and legs, just trying to get used to it. “Come on, let’s go,” I say in my own voice, and Julie freezes.

“Sorry, it’s just kind of weird hearing your voice coming out of Flynn’s mouth.” She apologizes and we start moving. We walk into the Leaky Cauldron and Julie looks around in wonder. A couple of people are in wizard’s robes, others in normal muggle clothes. Us three went to the counter, being greeted by Tom.

“Hello, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. I’m Tom, what can I get you?”  
“Could we get three pumpkin pasties and three waters please?” I say. None of us had had any time to grab breakfast.  
“Coming right up. That’ll be 12 knuts.” I pay him as Tia grabs the food. She mumbles a thank you and we make our way to the back. When we enter Diagon Alley I make jazz hands, welcoming then to ‘the one and only… Diagon Alley!”

Julie looks around in wonder, I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look on her face. It’s the same face I had the first time I came here. I look at Tia and see her eyes starting to tear up.  
“I haven’t been here in a very very long time.” she offers in explanation. All of the stores had been restored since the war. The second place we go is Flourish and Blotts (after Grinngots, of course), my absolute favourite store in Diagon Alley. Tia and I pick up tons and tons of books for Julie’s studies, while she picks out books that seem to interest her, such as ‘Hogwarts: A History’ or ‘The First and Second Wizarding: History of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’, which had only been published a few weeks ago. We paid for them, and I put them in my sack, which I had put the Undetectable Extension charm on. I drag them off to Madame Malkin’s to get some robes for Julie.

She gets a few regular black ones and a purple and blue dress robe (just in case). Madame Malkin led us into the back room to fit them properly on Julie. We’re done within about fifteen minutes. Next place on my list is Slug and Jigger’s Apothecary. We get there and Julie makes a face of disgust when she sees the eye of newts and reads where baezors come from. I pick up a lot of things, so does Tia. Once we’re done I spot Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.

Before I can say anything though, Tia says, “Let’s go get ice cream!”   
Julie nods her head vigorously, as do I. What can I say, I do love ice cream. We walk in and my senses are overcome with amazing scents.  
“It smells sooo good!” Julie comments.  
“Took the words right out of my mouth!” I mumble.

Tia strides over to the counter and we follow her. “Hi, um, is the owner here?” she asks the person at the counter. I look to Julie, I see her face filled with confusion, just mimicking my own. Why would she want to see the owner?  
“Yes, Ms. Fortescue's in the back. She probably won’t see you though, she doesn’t take complaints,” the worker told her, his voice dripping with boredom, as if he couldn’t wait to get out.  
“Oh, she’ll want to see me. Tell her it’s Violet, and tell her I said ‘Wit beyond measure is a man’s greatest treasure but friendship tops that too.’”

The worker went into the back, out of view. I stood there, not really sure what to do. Julie made a rock paper scissors motion, and I nodded. We played 2 games, score at Julie:1, me:1, and the worker came back, followed by an unknown woman. She and Tia looked at eachother and gasped simultaneously. The woman, who I assume is Ms. Fortescue, gestured for us to come around the counter into the back. We all followed her into the back, across the room to a small corner.

“V, is it really you?” she asks slowly, as if scared if she said the wrong think Tia would disappear.  
Tia had tears in her eye and slowly nodded. “Florence… it’s me. It’s really me.” They both hugged each other and had tears flowing down her face. I feel like I’m intruding, and when I look at Julie, it looks like she does too. From their embrace and tears, I could probably assume that they were childhood friends that were separated when Tia moved with her family. After a few moments they pull apart, tears mostly gone.

“How are you? How are you here?” Ms. Fortescue asked.  
“I’m good. It’s so good to see you! It’s been ages! How are you?” Tia answers.   
“I’m okay. Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s actually you!” They agree to talk over ice cream (apparently, being the owner means that you could take breaks whenever you wanted).  
I got a chocolate chip caramel cone, Julie got a cookies n’ cream cone, and Tia and Ms. Fortescue got pumpkin spice cones. We walked outside and had a seat at one of the tables. I took a sip of polyjuice potion before my ice cream, so the ice cream could wash down the awful taste. 

“So, who are you?” Ms. Fortescue asked, directing the question at Julie and I.  
“This is my niece, Julie Molina, and this is Herm- Flynn, her friend. We came from L.A. to get some things for Julie’s lessons, we didn’t tell her she was a witch till about a week ago,” Tia answers for us, Julie and I giving her little waves at the mention of our names. Well, not really my name but my cover.

“Niece? So I’ll assume it’s Rosalin’s daughter? Where is she?” Ms. Fortescue asked. When Tia and Julie go silent, I offer up an explanation.   
“Um… Mrs. Molina passed a little over a year ago,” I say, looking to my shoes.  
“I am… I am so sorry Violet. Rosalin was always so creative, so talented. I remember listening to her sing in the Ravenclaw common room while she did her homework, she had the voice of an angel.”

“Um… Tia Victoria? I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why is Ms. Fortescue calling you Violet? And Mom Rosalin?”  
“Witness protection, miha. We had to change our names,” Tia offered as an explanation. I saw Julie’s eyes widen. 

We sit there for a while, talking and eating ice cream. Julie was awfully quiet, but to tell the truth, so was I. When we were eventually done, Julie, Tia and I went on our way. Ms. Fortescue and Tia promised to write over owl post. I saw Julie was kinda down, so I decided it was time for something a little bit fun.   
“Come on, we’re going somewhere fun,” I say, grabbing Julie’s hand and dragging her to my destination. Tia quickly followed us.

“Ok, here it is!” I exclaim, excitement written all over my face. Julie and Tia's faces were plastered with expressions of amazement and wonder. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. I was gonna leave this to the end, but Julie looked like she needed some cheering up. To be fair, if I had found out I never knew my mom’s real name, then I would have been really upset. I drag them in and is immediately greeted by one George Weasley. He had contemplated closing down the shop after Fred passed. It took Harry, the rest of the Weasley siblings, Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, me, and a handful of old classmates to convince him that Fred wouldn’t have wanted that. I’m just happy that he isn’t a shadow of his older self though, he still makes jokes, and is himself.

“Welcome to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes! Can I be of any assistance?” He asks in his usual cheery tone.  
“George, it’s me!” I say.  
“Am I supposed to know you or…?” He asks me, looking confused. I realised that I still looked like Flynn, and not myself.  
“George, it’s Hermione! Hermione Granger, your brother’s best friend? I’m using polyjuice potion,” I tell him. He looks skeptical.  
“Yeah, like I’m supposed to believe that. Okay… if you’re Hermione then tell me something only Hermione would know,” he tells me.

“Ummmm… Oh, Harry told me that after the 7 Harry’s incident, when Snape used sectumsempra on your ear, you told Fred that you’re feeling saint-like because your ear was cut off so you were hole-y. Plus, my voice is still the same,” I tell him, rolling my eyes as I say the last part.   
“Blimey, it really is you Hermione! Why are you back here so soon?”   
“I met a witch and decided to help her out and brought her here.” Julie gives a little wave to George, he waves back.   
“Well, hope you enjoy the shop! Come and find me if you need any help!”

Next thing I know, I’m the one being dragged all over the place by Julie, while Tia wonders off on her own. Julie looks eager to see everything. She’s skeptical about things at first, but then I reassure her, then I reassure her again, and she finally believes me.   
“So you’re telling me that these love potions actually work?” she asks me at one point.  
“Yep, that’s amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells like whatever you’re attracted to. Go on, have a sniff.” She complies, and she smells it. “What do you smell?”

“I smell new books, scented markers, my mom’s garage, leaves and nature, and-” she blushes slightly, “nope that’s it!” She finishes off all too quickly, and I think I might have an idea why.   
“It’s Luke, isn’t it?”  
“Whaaaat? Noooo…” I give her a knowing look.. “Ugh, ok fine, you caught me… but I mean how could I not? He convinced me to bring music back into my life, and he’s always so thoughtful, and we make amazing music together.”  
“Mhm,” I hum teasingly.  
“Hey! You can’t tease me! What about you and Harry, huh? How long have you been together?” she asks me and I freeze. How come she thinks we’re together? Maybe I heard her wrong.  
“Wait, say that last bit again?” I ask, so quiet it’s almost a whisper.  
“What? How long have you been together?” She repeats.  
“No… we- we aren’t together,” I say, flustered now, “He- he probably doesn’t even like me like that.”

“Ha! So you admit you have a crush!” she says.  
“Yes, of course I do. But he would never… He loves me like a sister.”  
“You sure? Because the way he smiles at you… I’m not convinced.” Her words make the wheels in my head turn. What? He doesn’t smile at me a certain way… Does he? I mentally go through the last few weeks, picturing his face when he looks at me. I’m not sure… 

“Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll drop it. But if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here. And so is Flynn.”  
“Thanks,” I tell her truthfully. 

After a bit, we have to leave and get to Ollivander’s or else we’ll be late and people will start worrying. We leave with our newly bought merchandise. Before I go, I give a quick hug to George and tell him to tell the Weasleys that Harry, Ron and I send our love. We rush over to Ollivander’s. 

“Ah, Julie Molina, I was wondering when I’d be seeing you,” Mr. Ollivander greets us, “Oh and if it isn’t Hermione Granger and Violet Rivera, I remember when you both were here buying your first wands.”  
“How did he…”Julie whispers to me.  
“Don’t ask.” I answer.

“Julie, come here. I’ll be right back.” Mr. Ollivander goes into the back and comes back a few moments later with a wand. “10 and a half inches, holly, with dragon heart string core. Quite springy." He hands the wand to her. She holds it for a second.

"Well, give it a whirl!" He tells her. Julie lets out a little 'oh' and flicks her wrist. A bulb shatters and we all let out a little yelp. Julie sets it down on the table quickly while Mr. Ollivander mutters to himself. He goes to the back again and returns with 3 more boxes.  
"Walnut, 13 and three quarter inches, unyielding, unicorn hair core." He passes the wand to Julie. She waves it and papers are suddenly flying everywhere. He snatches it away from her.  
"Try this one dear. Rowan wood, 11 inches exact, nice and supple, unicorn hair core." 

Julie cautiously takes it, but as soon as she has her hands on it her face is drawn into a wide smile. I'm not sure how, but everyone in the room can see it, that is the one.  
"Ah, this is the one," Mr. Ollivander said, "Unicorn hair, just like your mother."

Julie thanked him about a hundred times (not literally) and we paid. I lead her and Tia outside and while quickly glancing back into the store to check the time. It was almost 6 pm. Time to go!  
"We better get going," I tell them and offer Julie my hand. My other hand clutches my sach with all our supplies. "Ready?" I ask her.

She huffs and says, "Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be." She takes my hand, gives me a little smile. Then, just like the wind, we are gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Julie POV

“So, how was your magic lesson yesterday?” Flynn asked me. We were sitting on her bed finishing our calculus homework. It’s been a fortnight since my trip to Diagon Alley and I’ve had 2 magic lessons a week, as well as band practice 3 times a week. We have a gig tomorrow at a music themed cafe, but dad wouldn’t let me go if I hadn’t finished my homework, hence the emergency study session.

“It was great. Yesterday it was… Tia who taught me. Hermione can only do weekend mornings, sometimes evenings, and so far only Harry’s been able to teach me once. Hey what did you get for number 7 on page 308? I just wanna double check.”  
“Which subject are you doing?”  
“Calc,”  
“Ummm… You’re in AP, I’m not? We don’t get the same homework for that subject. Use the internet.”  
“Ok.”

Not five minutes later, Flynn broke the silence.  
“Ok, I need a break. Show me a magic trick or something!”  
“Didn’t we take one 2 hours ago?”  
“Exactly girl. 2 hours ago. If I look at another English Lit question my brain will explode!”  
“Ok ok, but they aren’t magic tricks! They’re spells, and they’re really complicated! I’ll show you something I mastered a few lessons ago. Lock the door.”  
Flynn looked a little confused for a moment then did as I said.  
“Now hide the key.”  
“Sheesh, wasn’t I supposed to be the sarcastic one?” Flynn chuckled jokingly. She still did it though.

I pulled my wand out of the inside of my jacket (Flynn and I spent some time last week sewing thin pockets on the inside of my clothes so that I could carry it wherever I go, just until I’m advanced enough to learn the spell Tia did to summon her wand).  
“Alohomora.” I chant, pointing at the door. We hear a click and the door opens.  
“Girl that’s amazing! Ugh how I wish I could do that!”  
“I know right? It’s pretty cool!”  
“Show me something else!”  
“Um… Ok.”

I look around her room, my focus settling on some scrap paper on Flynn’s desk.  
“Mind if I mess that up?” I ask her. She nods and replies, “As long as you don’t set it on fire or something like that, it’s all good.”  
“Don’t worry, I have learned that charm but no way would I ever burn your house down. Wingardium Leviousa.”

The papers float up and turn my wrist in a circle, the papers following the motion. I make them float around the room and Flynn stares at it wide eyed. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door and everything dropped. I scrambled to hide my wand under Flynn’s sheets. One of Flynn’s mom’s popped her head in.

“Hi girls. Um, Julie, you’re dad just called and told me that you need to get home, something about a minor family emergency? He needs you home immediately. He also said something about one of your boys meeting you halfway?” And with that she was gone.  
“Alright Flynn, I guess I’ve gotta go. See you tomorrow?”  
“Yep, I’m coming over to do your make-up, remember?”  
“OH right.”

I gathered up my things and made my way downstairs. I started down the street and after about 10 paces Luke showed up in front of me. He looked different… worried. Luke doesn’t get worried. Immediately, I opened my mouth to say something, but he grabbed onto my arm and poofed us out.

That was weird. He shouldn’t be able to poof with me. Suddenly we were in the garage. I looked around me, taking in where we were. Reggie is sitting on the piano bench with Carlos and Dad, while Tia, Alex and Hermione are huddled around the couch, blocking it from my view. From what I can see everyone has a sour expression written across their faces.

“Papi? Hermione? Aren’t you supposed to be at work? I don- I don’t understand, what’s going on?”  
Suddenly, everyone except Alex’s attention was on me. He was still staring at the couch. I pushed through the barricade of people to see what was going on. On the couch lay a teenage boy that looked about 17. He had long hair and pale skin… unnaturally pale skin. His eyes were open, but red and puffy, as if he had been crying. His shirt was red in places...blood. Hermione was holding a flask to his mouth as he drank. 

“This is Willie, Julie,” Alex said, slow and quiet. His hand was intertwined with Willie’s, his eyes were also red.  
“What...what happened?” I gasped out, my eyes tearing up at the sight.  
Luke scoffed from behind me. “Caleb… that’s what happened. He found out Willie helped us and for the past week has been torturing him! He’s...he’s…” Luke was pacing. I waved him over, gesturing to come closer. I pulled him and Alex into a group hug comforting them. I couldn’t imagine what Willie was going through. I pulled away from them and kneeled down to get to the same level as Willie. 

By this time Tia was hovering her wand above Willie’s wounds, muttering incantations and spells while Hermione was pouring a liquid from a bottle labeled ‘Essence of Dittany’. Willie was wincing, his face screwed up in pain.  
“Shh...shh, it’s gonna be ok. It’s all gonna be ok. You’re here now, it’s alright. Everything is fine,” I tell him comfortingly. I try to place my hand on his arm but it just goes through, leaving me with a tingly feeling. Oh, right, I can only feel my boys. Right about now I really wish that wasn’t the case.

I stand up and start pacing. "We can't...we can't let him do this! It's not fair!" Luke shouts out suddenly. He turns around and heads to the door. "Luke...Luke, where are you going?" I ask him. "I'm going to go find him, that what I'm doing. He needs to pay!" Luke turns around and shouts at me, "Don't you see, Jules? We have to stop him, or he will keep on coming at us. First us, then Willie, soon it'll be you, or your family! And I can't...I can't let him do that!" He says, tears streaming down his face. I hate this. I hate this whole situation. It's so wrong, seeing Luke like this. He's so strong, so sure of himself... This is not like him. I rush to him, grabbing his arm as he walks away. "I know Luke, believe me, I know. But not like this. Not now. If you go now, you go in unprepared. You go in where he has the advantage, he knows to look out for us. So we can't let him win. We have to do it, we will do it, but not now. We need a plan." He stares at me, his eyes red. I pull him towards me, hugging him, poring as much feeling as I can into that hug. "Jules... I've already lost one family, I can't loose another..." We collapse onto the floor, hugging each other. Soon, I feel another pair of arms around us, and another, and another. It's Alex... And Reggie, and Carlos, and Papi, and Tia (Papi, Carlos and Tia are hugging me mostly, it really feels wierd going through ghosts, but it's the thought that counts). Willie coughs, and we all whip our heads around. We somehow manage to move all of us towards the couch, towards Willie and Hermione. For a moment all of us just sit there, only the sounds of crying and sobbing to be heard.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just a note.

NOTE:  
I changed the end of the last chapter as I realised them coming up with a plan this early on messes up with my plan. Oops... Oh well. Sorry if you thought this was an update, but make sure to re-read the last part of the previous chapter! Also, when I post the next chapter, it will be replacing this note, so it will be chapter nine. Happy New Year and stay safe!


End file.
